Seto Vessalius/Prism Jumps
Here you will find Seto Vessalius Prism Jumps. Prism Jumps= 'First Jump!' Seto does a simple jump in the air and a sparkling golden star appears complimented by surrounding smaller stars. - Celeb Splash! ' Grtdgh.jpg 'Second Jump! Seto jumps into the air and skates in a pattern to form a golden star. Then, he is sucked into the star and poses. -'Golden Star Magic' Goldstarsetoprismjump.png 'Third Jump!' Seto bounces on a black ground and his steps each leave a glow which rises into a tall purple column. He then soars up as tall, multicolored skycrapers rise, and then flies over a city in the night sky as the skycrapers change into different colors and leaving a trail of yellow sparkles. Afterwards, he does a pose in front of a large, bright moon whilst being surrounded by the city glowing in different colors and lights. -'My Fairytale Dream City ' MeruhenDreamCity.png 'Fourth Jump!' When Seto scrunched his body, flowers of many hues appeared. Pink flowers were spread out as he spread his arms wide. He landed onto the pink flowers with his arms spread wide. -'Hira Hira Hiraku Koi no Hana' WAKANAFlowerofLove.png Then, some wings appears in Seto's back. 'Fifth Jump!' Seto creates a tornado and projects it into the sky. The tornado splits into three hurricanes and combine into a rainbow hurricane. The performer files upwards and poses with a double rainbow as they land. -'Prism Shiny Hurricane' Prismshinyhurricafgdghne.png 'Sixth Jump!' A room full of Toys appears and then the toys start moving and floating, then appear Seto sat in a chair with a cup of tea and jumps shouting surrounded by the toys that are dancing along with him. -'Omocha no TeaParty!' Star_june_rinne.png He's already flying from the sky while jumping 'Seventh Jump!' Seto went into a nebula and a sword made of tourquise light appeared. He grabbed the sword and aimed at a blue rose petal. The blue nebula turns red and he poses with the sword. -'The Revolutionary Rosette Nebula' BERURoseRevolution.png 'Eighth Jump!' An endless turntables spiral down as Seto spins downward on the turntables. He jumped on the turntable one by one as buildings shot out from the turntables with yellow, pink and blue lights. Seto flies towards to a disco ball up in the sky as the buildings grow larger. He sits on the disco ball and looks up at the sky as yellow lights shot out from the disco ball. In a close-up view, he winks as the buildings began to turn. -'Twinkling Turntable' OTOHATurntable12.png 'Nineth Jump!' All is covered by mist, then a clock handle appears and moves while the screen it moves away revealing a pocket clock and Seto's grabbing it. Then, he closes the clock and the mist scatters revealing a lot of corpes in a luxurious mansion of s. XVII, then the image turns to a room of black and white squares with a big clock behind Seto -'Miracle Macchiato' Hyfjyyjkjhkjhkhg.jpg 'Tenth Jump!' All is covered by mist, then a clock handle appears and moves while the screen it moves away revealing a pocket clock and Seto's grabbing it. Then, he closes the clock and the mist scatters revealing a lot of corpes in a luxurious mansion of s. XVII, then the image turns to a room of black and white squares with a big clock behind Seto -'Hajimari no Bell' Oz.Vessalius.full.1580402.jpg 'Eleventh Jump!' Seto starts the jump by drawing a star using his hands in the air. He punches through the center of the star with his hands and shatters the it into smaller pieces of itself. The stars sparkle as Seto jumps a pose. Then he starts to spin himself surrounded by a lot of stars and rainobws and does his final pose. -'Sparkling Future Star Final!' RINNEFuturestar.png 'Twelfth Jump!' Seto scrunches his body as the fire surrounded him while thinking in Mr. W. Then, he poses as he was in the center of the spreading flames. -'La Flamme D’Amour' JUNEFlameofLove7.png 'Thirteenth Jump!' The whole world gets frozen, then a big flame comes from inside as the whole world now is full of flames. Then starts the day and the dark zone transofrms into a one full of flowers. Afterwards, Seto appears flying with butterfly wings for all the world jumping and creating more flowers and at the end, he's surrounded by a lot of butterflies. -'Eternal Big Bang, Beautiful Birth' Screen_Shot_2013-09-01_at_3.57.21_PM.png 'Uncategorized Jump!' The moon and sun shines going above of Seto, then 10 rainbows surround the esclipse is going into a circle. The moon and sun let out a rainbow path which stretch onto the ground surface. Seto's arms spreads out as the performer slides onto the rainbow path towards the esclipse. Once he went through a golden ring, he arrives the gate and once there, the four keys turn big making Seto realizing at the door they were four big spaces so he takes them one by one and puts inside the door opening and jumping. -'Aite Prism Gate' SetoUncategorizedPrismJump.png |-| Duo Jumps= 'Celeb/ Premium Splash!' Seto and Laura does a simple jump in the air and a sparkling golden star appears complimented by surrounding smaller stars. yujt.png 'Everyone's Dear Happiness Bouquet' Seto's and Laura's wings got more bigger and bright. Then, they fly around the whole world with a bouquet in their hands as new flowers born from the ground and full the whole world. After that, they meet in the other part of the world and fly to the end of the galaxy throw the Via Lactea and other galaxies. At the end of the galaxy they enter to the Paradise called Eden and shout. Garden-of-Eden-Paradise.jpg 'Romantic Pure Vals' A fence moves out of the way revealing Moffun extending his hand out as Seto opens the window and jumps out. Moffun catches Seto as they both spinned around and look at each other dreamily with a blush on their faces with a background of a door with a purple-yellow path. They put their hands together like they're say "Shall we Dance?" then, they start dancing surrounded by shilouettes of different colors. Then, they form two yellow lines to form a heart and spin as they go to the ground and spin around each other and pose as yellow and Tourquise flowers appears around them. MoffuSetoMeeeh.jpeg |-| Prism Act= 'First Prism Act' Seto is along with his kirara and this shines while he is getting surrounded by a lot of tourquise butterflies making a spiral. -'Dazzling Kirara Spiral' Jonetsu_no_symphonia.png 'Second Prism Act' Seto is having his butterfly wings and fly across the starry road.He flies into the light and butterflies appeared fron the light. -'Road to Symphonia' ROAD_TO_SYMPHONIA.png 'Third Prism Act' Seto flyies with his Butterfly wings leaving rainbow trails. Then, he draw crescent moons while laughing in joy. He spins at a fast rate up to the sky. The clouds spread open as he went through the clouds and poses. Butterflies flew from him to the audience. -'Sky High Symphonia' Purettyprizmmyskyhighsymphonia.png 'Fourth Prism Act' Seto creates a tree and spreads flowers to the world, which appears with wings in front of the flower covered Earth. -'Grateful Symphonia' hjghjkh.jpg |-| Making Drama= What appears first is a meadow where Seto's sitting in a tree lying in a branca, there a white rabbit appears (Like Alice in Wonderland) and goes to the hole below Seto, where he falls for looking to the rabbit. There he's in a free fall where a lot of strange things appears floating in the air. Then starts another scene where Seto appears lying on the floor watching by chance the same white-rabbit but this time he was tiny. Then, Seto saw a little bottle that said "Drink Me" so he drink it and turns more tiny so he run to the door where the rabbit went. While saying the last words he pass throw the door and then arriving to Wonderland and then jumping while shouting. -'Ore no Wonderland!' alice-in-wonderland-pictures-25.jpg In a glittering, dark blue room Seto snaps his finger, forming a large crystal snowflake beneath him. He blows an icy wind outward by holding his hands beneath his mouth, which grow into a shower a snowflakes and glitter as multiple gradient poles appear, one of which Seto slides around. The snow trail continues to show a carriage and horse, which slows to a hault and opens to reveal Seto. He raises his hand to reveal a giant ice castle shown up close. Then the castle is revealed to be within a shining sphere, held by him, who stands by himself in the snowy evening of the arctic. -'Frozen Castle Mirage' 63144333-bf27-4d2f-8dd8-c3d4739723d5.jpeg After Seto spins to summon the flower, long vines appear behind him. He jumps out of the room as the vines continue growing and seven other flowers appear. In a new area, the vines and flowers continue to sprout and grow, and out of the red flower appears Seto, holding a colorful bouquet. He holds it out before posing as the camera pans out to reveal the suddenly new, large field of flowers. Tick Tock Fower! 8ac831fb-37ff-4c1b-9375-624dec5b0add.jpeg Category:Seto Vessalius Category:Xesc13primero Category:Prism Jumps Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPri Category:ParaPrincess